1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information security, and more particularly, to systems and method for improving the security of information transactions over networks.
1. Description of the Related Art
The internet has become an important medium for information services and electronic commerce. As the internet has been commercialized, organizations initially established their presence in cyberspace by making information (typically static, non-sensitive promotional information) available on resources well removed from the operational infrastructure of the organization. Security issues were often addressed by isolating publicly accessible resources (e.g., web servers) from more sensitive assets using firewall techniques. As long as the publicly accessible information and resources were relatively non-sensitive and user interactions with such information and resources was not mission critical, relatively simple firewall techniques were adequate. Though information and resources outside the firewall were at risk, the risk could generally be limited to non-proprietary information that was easily replaceable if compromised. Proprietary information and systems critical to day-to-day operations were sheltered behind the firewall and information flows across the firewall were filtered to exclude all but the comparatively non-threatening services such as electronic mail.
However, as the internet has become more pervasive, and as the sophistication of tools and techniques has increased, several aspects of the security environment have changed dramatically. First, businesses have recognized the power of information transactions that more tightly couple to operational data systems, such as order processing, inventory, payment systems, etc. Such transactions include electronic commerce with direct purchasers or consumers (e.g., browsing, selecting and purchasing of books by members of the public from an on-line bookseller) as well as supply chain and/or business partner interactions (e.g., automated just-in-time inventory management, customer-specific pricing, availability and order status information, etc.). Commercially relevant transactions increasingly require information flows to and from secure operational systems. Second, even information-only services are increasingly mission-critical to their providers. Corporate image can be adversely affected by unavailability of, or degradation access to, otherwise non-sensitive information such as customer support information, product upgrades, or marketing and product information. Because many businesses rely heavily on such facilities, both unauthorized modification and denial of service represent an increasing threat.
Individual information service or transaction system typically exhibit differing security requirements. While it is possible to field individualized security solutions for each information service or transaction system, individualized solutions make it difficult to maintain a uniform security policy across a set of applications or resources. Furthermore, individualized solutions tend to foster incompatible security islands within what would ideally be presented to consumers or business partners as a single, integrated enterprise. For example, a user that has already been authenticated for access to an order processing system may unnecessarily be re-authenticated when accessing an order status system. Worse still, a set of individualized solutions is typically only as good as the weakest solution. A weak solution may allow an enterprise to be compromised through a low security entry point.
Another problem with individualized solutions is a veritable explosion in the number of access controls confronting a user. As more and more business is conducted using computer systems, users are confronted with multiple identifiers and passwords for various systems, resources or levels of access. Administrators are faced with the huge problem of issuing, tracking and revoking the identifiers associated with their users. As the “user” community grows to include vendors, customers, potential customers, consultants and others in addition to employees, a huge “id explosion” faces administrators. Furthermore, as individual users are themselves confronted with large numbers of identifiers and passwords, adherence to organizational security policies such as password restrictions and requirements (e.g., length, character and/or case complexity, robustness to dictionary or easily-ascertainable information attack, frequency of update, etc.) may be reduced. As users acquire more passwords—some individuals may have 50 or more—they cannot help but write down or create easy-to-remember, and easy-to-compromise, passwords.